Yugioh Funny Video
by Dark Magician Girl
Summary: We know that Yugioh don't make mistakes but what happens if someone tape them in their funny way, like say without no one looking at their real life. Don't forget to review
1. Chapter 1

Yugioh Funny Video

Chapter One The Video That Feel Pain

"Hello everyone, my name is Nasira and I'm the host for today, we all know about the Yugioh character like Yami, a brave pharaoh, Kaiba a cold hearted guys and others but what happen if one of the Yugi gang were caught on tape, well I'm here to show you some that you never seen before, here a clips where Yami was taking a shower and we have Malik and Bakura to help us, here the clips" said Nasira as she play the clips

_**Three weeks ago**_

Yugi went out with Grandpa to buy some groceries leaving Yami alone in the house, at around 2.00pm in the afternoon at the Mutou House, Yami was about to take a shower, as he didn't know that Malik and Bakura had sneak in and now they are in the kitchen boiling up a hot water as I was with them

"So you mean to tell me that you are going to use a hot water and pour it on Yami? But are you sure he will like it, I mean it just hot water and he is taking a hot shower" said Nasira

"Yes but you didn't know that this water is hot like say above 220 degree" said Bakura as he hold the pan of hot water using oven mitts

"And he will surely gets a hot one" said Malik

"Okay but what happens if he gets mad" said Nasira

"Don't worry, he will be mad" said Malik

Soon we went upstairs as Bakura carry the pot of hot water, when were outside the bathroom, Malik slowly open the door without Yami notice that someone came in, as Nasira record using her tape, Bakura went in and he pour the hot water at Yami and soon Yami scream in pain

"What the fuck!" shouted Yami as he feel the pain of the water, soon Bakura and Malik ran as Yami came out from the shower cover himself in towel as he chase them around the house as he didn't know that Nasira was recording it

**End of Video**

"And that how it happens, after that scene, Yami notice that I was recording the whole thing that he felt embarrassed, and I thought that Pharaoh can control the pain, well not him, here another clips that I shot when Yugi and his friends were at the park, like them they always hang out but what happens if they got attack but something, here the clips that I shot it last month" said Nasira

**Last month at the park**

It a normal day as Yugi, Yami, Tea, Joey and Thristan were strolling around the park. But suddenly they saw a bunch of cute cats infront of them

"Oh my, how cute, and they are so many of them" said Tea

"But where did they came from?" said Joey

"Who cares, maybe I can hold one of them" said Tea as she was about to hold one of them but Yami had a weird feeling

"Uh Tea, I have a bad feeling about this" said Yami

"Oh come on Yami, they are just cute cats, what could they do" said Tea

_But they are fighter cats_

Soon one of the cat show it Kong-fu moves and the cat kick Tea as Tea hit the ground

"What the hell? How did that cat do that?" said Thristan

"They aren't normal cat, they are…" said Joey

Soon all the cats stand up taking out their weapons, like sword, ropes, knife and others

"KONG-FUN FIGHTER CATS! RUNNN!"

Than Yugi, Joey Thristan and Tea ran away except for Yami, that the cats chase them but only one cat didn't, a black cat jump to Yami as Yami caught it and it purrs

"Okay Nasira, what did you do this time" said Yami

"Meow" said Nasira, the black cat was exactly me, I transform into a black cat, cool huh

**End of video**

"Now that was funny, never except that uh, do you, well we run out of time, tune it next time of funnier video, goodbye" said Nasira

_**So how is it, I hope you like it as I will make more of it, please review**_


	2. Chapter 2

Yugioh Funny Video

_ When Nasira is speaking through the video _

Chapter Two Never Said This

"Hi everyone, welcome back to Yugioh funny video, in our last chapter, we show you pain but now we show you something that you shouldn't say but if you did, good for you, here is some clips that I token it from one of the Yugioh cast and without letting them know about, here some clips" said Nasira

_**Clip #!**_

At around Domino Park, Ryou was trying to get the cat down fromthe tree but soon Bakura came to him

"Ryou, what are you looking at the tree" said Bakura

"That poor cat is stuck on the tree and I can't get it, can you help me" said Ryou

"Why, I hate cats" said Bakura

"Please" said Ryou as he gave a sad face to him that makes Bakura feel uncomfortable when he does that

"Alright, I'll do it but don't make that stupid face" said Bakura

Than Bakura take a deep breath and said..

"GET THE FUCK DOWN!!!!JUST JUMP YOU FUCKING CAT JUMP!!! DO IT YOU BITCH!!!" shouted Bakura as the cat look at Baura, the cat was beginning to get scared," JUMP DOWN YOU FUCKING BITCH CAT!!! JUST FUCKING JUMP!! DO IT YOU FUCKING PUSSY!!!" than the cat jump down from the tree and ran away

_Remember kids, don't ever said that to your cats, unless it never listen _

_**Clip #2**_

At the Kame Game Shop, Yami reading the newspaper as Yugi came in talking on the phone

"I'm telling you, you have the wrong caller…don't say that to me…I'm only a high school student…I do not…" said Yugi as he talk to the person on the phone, when Yami heard him speaking, Yami put down the newspaper and went to Yugi

"Yugi, what happening here?" said Yami

"This man had called the wrong number but he won't listen" said Yugi but soon Yami grap the phone, "Yami what are you doing?"

_People know that people who called the wrong number had always argue but what happens if the talking get over to the top _

"Alright sir….yes you did….but it your fault you kill you fucking dog…my little bro is not to blame….listen here…no you listen if you don't hang up, I will track you and send you to the SHADOW REALM….thanks for your time…bye" said Yami as he hang up

"Yami, what did the Man say?" said Yugi

"Just nothing, all he said that he kill his dog" said Yami

_**Clip #3**_

Kaiba was driving his car when he saw a gangster infront of his car, than he stop the car as he came out and went to him

"Hey you, why don't you go somewhere eles" said Kaiba

"Hey mister, you have my car" said the gangster

"Your car, well prove it" said Kaiba as he cross his arm

"There your prove dude, so unless you don't want trouble, you gime the keys and just.."

"Who the hell you think you are, if I see you talking to me like a drunk man, I will get in my car an run you over!! And if you think I will stop no, I will put it in reverse and back over you, unless you leave, I won't shed bloodshed to you!!!" shouted Kaiba giving an evil look that made the gangster ran away

Remember people, it only works on ounk 

_**End of Clips**_

"Hope you enjoy that funny video everyone, just remember to think before you do something, tune in next time when we show you more, goodbye" said Nasira

_**P.S. **Please review people _


End file.
